1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure, particularly to one that has a glass tube film-coated with images to display 3D visual effects by projection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps are designed for indoor illumination. Usually they are placed on desks, hallways, and corners to maximize its lighting function. Nowadays they have already become an essential part in our daily life. Consequently, their appearances have also come into our sights. The manufacturers have put great efforts to pursue different appearances and styles based on the basic structures of lamps, trying to become more competitive in the fields. However, these days lamps with different designs on the appearances in the markets tend to be considered normal without any creativity.
Glass tubes with 3D images are recently developed artworks. Various 3D images are coated on an inner wall of the glass tubes, allowing which to display vivid visual effects by simple projection; but there is a shortcoming—glass tubes are fragile, making it easily broken when engaged with other structures. Therefore, the inventor is trying to overcome the problem in order to combine the unique visual effects from the glass tubes with lamps structures.